I Do It Out Of Love
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: Why does Wesker kill? Does he do it for someone... or does he do it because he hates?
1. I Do It Out Of Love

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own RE.**

**Just a quick one-shot with Wesker and Claire, I really love them. Wesker thinks about him impression he has made on her, and the difficultness of gaining her whole trust and love. **

The whole world is my enemy.

What do I deserve for killing a man? Do I get your sympathy? Do I gain your trust, or your love?

Come to find the answer is your hate. You hate me for spilling my fellow man's blood. You hate me for executing it unconditionally, unceremonially.

Now do you hate me for what I have become? What I am to be? Or what this world has made me to be?

Hate has taught me everything I know. It taught me how to live, how to sleep, even how to dream.

Every drop of blood I spill is for you. Every life I take, I take to ensure your safety. I am bent on protecting you and no one else.

Why take a man's life you ask?

Man has done nothing for me. Mankind has riddled away while I sat back and watched. Everything that strikes the human race, the human race deserves. There is nothing that I can do to help them, but to narrow them down. To slowly shave away all that they have come to love and desire. To breakdown what they had to live for, to take away. They could not understand because they were too afraid about the next world, that they have forgotten how to live in this one, and that is why I take a man's life.

There is nothing that can top the look of regret, shame perhaps, when a man realizes that his life is nothing, _was_ nothing until the day came along, and he perished. His life flashes before him, and he wonders how he had lived with himself. How he ever managed to move with the wind and just do the things he had done out of hate for the world he lived in. And that man shares the same emotion as me.

I never aimed to gain your love. I aimed to show you that I can fix myself for you. And that I am willing to fix anything for you.

And I can't stand to see you cry. I can't take it to see you so upset, and it pains me even further when I know I'm the cause of your sorrow.

When you see me kill I know it makes you sick. It makes you sick because you can't bear to watch me end another man's life for your sake.

And now, before I leave you. I will tell you one thing. I do the things I do, because I love you, Dearheart, and I know you love me too.

**A/N: Like I said, short one-shot. I love how I mixed death with love. I am SO sick. Lol XD**


	2. Do You Love Me?

**Disclaimer: I don not own RE.**

**So I have decided to turn my one-shot into a short story. Here is the new chapter.**

Claire lay in her bed, crying. What Albert had just told her sent her into a fit of regret and tears.

It was true, she loved him. But it was also true that she hated when he killed. She knew it was for her but she just couldn't come to terms with it. She knew that he would spill and shed so much blood for her, whether it be his or another man's. And she also knew that no matter what they went through, Albert Wesker would always solve her problems, and make her feel human once again.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and Albert walked in. Claire pressed her face into her pillow more. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly stroked her arm.

"Dearheart… I'm sorry for making you so upset. You know that I only do what I do because I care for you. And I will tell you the truth, because I never lie, I don't enjoy killing every time."

Claire lifted her face from the pillow, eyes red and puffy. "You don't?"

Albert chuckled. "No, but if I have a reason, I have a right." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

There was an unbroken silence until Claire broke it. "Why me?" She asked.

Albert raised an eyebrow. "Why you, you ask? It is you because you are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. It is you because I feel for you, whenever I'm away my heart feel so empty. It is you because you and I both know that we were made for each other. And it is you, my Dearheart, because I have never felt such strong and overwhelming emotion towards anyone else but you. And that is why you are mine."

Claire was struck. No one had ever said _anything_ like that to her, ever. And here she was, with the man she loved so dearly, and she wouldn't want it any other way. Claire always thought that there was a fine line between love and hate. Love was what made the day rise like the sun, and hate was what made the world fall like a stone. And now, Claire Redfield was starting to question if there were ever a difference between the two. She and Albert were polar opposites. And come to think of it, Claire would give everything up to not have it change, ever.

Albert lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him and softly kissed her lips. The world just seemed to melt away, nothing else really mattered. Albert slowly fell asleep to Claire's rhythmic heartbeats and her steady breathing. Everything was oblivious to the pair right now. Claire wrapped in Albert's arms, Albert holding her possessively.

It was nearly an hour until Claire awoke. She gazed at Albert. His handsome face made her smile, the way his chest would rise and fall, his fingers grasping the sheets in fists.

Claire couldn't help but smile again. Albert's eyes opened slowly, his rubicund hues sticking out against the dark room.

She reached up and traced around them, trailing down and playing her fingers lightly across his cheek.

He smiled and did the same. "Do you love me?" He asked.

Claire kissed his nose. "I thought that there was never a thing called a stupid question. I absolutely love you, Albert, and don't you forget it. I may not be as great as you when it comes to speaking my mind about it, and maybe what I say doesn't come out right all the time, but whatever way I say it, I mean it."

Albert smiled. "Well then, I'll take your word for it."

**A/N: I know this is kinda short, but just like TDTNC the chapters will get longer. This is before all the events in Africa. Next chapter up soon, and like I said, this one isn't gonna be that long because I still have my other story. **


End file.
